


Prize

by R_Rolling



Series: Lucifer One Shots [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: Dan accidentally walks in on Lucifer.PWP. My excuse to write nothing but filth.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675135
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [lostangelkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira) in the [Douchifer_Pride_March](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Douchifer_Pride_March) collection. 



> Thank you for reading!

Prize 

Dan sighed as he made his way up to Lucifer's penthouse. Every year the Los Angeles Police Department put on a fundraising event, this year it was an auction, highest bidder got that police officer for a night of whatever they wanted. He really hadn't wanted to do this but Chloe had put him up to it and had blackmailed him with Trixie to make him participate.

Dan had been one of the first up on the stage that Lucifer had set up at Lux for the event. In a turn of events Dan had gone up and absolutely no one had bid on him for a good five minutes, it had been humiliating and Dan had just been about to skip out when Lucifer had called out five hundred dollars from the bar. Dan had blushed and shoved his hands in his pocket, no one disputed the bid and so Dan was sold to Lucifer for the night. Lucifer had told him to enjoy the party and that they would meet up in his penthouse later that night. 

Now stepping into the penthouse Dan realized that maybe Lucifer had forgotten all about it after all, the bid had been about three hours ago. The party had died down and Dan had lost Lucifer in the crowd thirty minutes prior. The penthouse was dark with the only light coming from the bedroom, Dan walked forward, almost afraid to make any noise as he nervously walked toward the bedroom. The bedroom was bathed in the soft glow of Lucifer's bed side lamp and when Dan finally caught sight of what Lucifer had gotten up to while waiting for him Dan froze, mouth dropping open at the sight. 

It was Lucifer, obviously, but the man was laying back on the bed completely naked. Lucifer's bicep flexed rhythmically with his movement, hand squeezing and pulling at his hard cock. Now Dan wasn't exactly gay, but he had to admit that Lucifer probably had the most amazing looking cock Dan had ever seen outside of porn. It was long and thick, pulsating veins running down the sides, the hand wrapping around it was even gorgeous. Dan hid in the shadows and just watched for a long moment. Watched as Lucifer neared completion and the viciously squeezed himself to stave orgasm off. 

Dan bit his lip with Lucifer's pained groan, it looked like it hurt; his hand clenched and his arm trembling lightly. Dan had never really understood the desire to edge orgasm, Dan was a love it fast kind of guy, he was too busy to really sit and play with himself for too long. Lucifer resumed his stroking with a choked gasp, his other long hand coming up to wrap his fingers in his own hair, pulling gently as his hips jacked up into his hands with a furious motion. 

Dan couldn't help it anymore, he was too turned on watching Lucifer, and without another moment's hesitation Dan gently crept a hand down inside of his pants to cup himself. He was fully hard already just watching Lucifer but as the man neared orgasm again Dan already felt like he was close as well. 

Lucifer didn't seem to be holding back this time and Dan wondered just how long Lucifer had been at this. There was a moment where all Dan heard was the wet noises Lucifer's hand was making against his skin, and then with a whoosh of breath and a stifled grunt Lucifer was coming. He shot up onto his chest, the remnants of his come dribbling down his fingers, Dan was coming a moment later, too pent up to keep control of himself. 

Dan bit his lip and slowly snaked his hand back out of his pants. He turned on his heel and was about to tip toe away when....

"Daniel, do come here" Lucifer's voice was rough and low, sending a shiver down Dan's spine. 

"Lucifer! Uh..look man.." 

"Hush Daniel, did you not think that I would have an alert system set up for my elevator? After the break in I set it up. I am unconcerned with you watching me, however I did pay a good five hundred dollars for your company and I would appreciate you holding up your end of the deal" Dan sighed and wandered forward. 

"Look, I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to stay and watch you" Lucifer looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Then why did you?" Then without waiting for Dan's answer Lucifer took his come covered hand and popped a finger into his own mouth, sucking it with a loud pop. "As I said I am unconcerned, I had hoped that you would join me instead of standing there, but we have all night" Lucifer winked. 

Dan stared at him for a moment before scrambling to undress and join Lucifer in bed. He was right, Lucifer had paid for the whole night. 

FIN! 


End file.
